Spider monster line
The Spider, Tarantula, and Recluse are species of monsters found in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling real-life spiders, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the games. Spider A Spider is a normal-sized variant with a yellowish-orange abdomen and red legs. Statistically, this monster has 69 HP, 75 Attack, 22 Defense, 22 Agility, and 1 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury Resistance rating of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25. A Spider can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Spider Web: Used 3 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill projects an image of a compact spider web at the position of a targeted Adept, which has a chance of lowering the Adept's Defense Rating by 25%. Felling a Spider yields 25 EXP and 32 coins, and there’s a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Antidote. If felled by the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 32 EXP and 41 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/4. In Golden Sun '', Spiders are found in Tret Tree. In ''The Lost Age, they are only fought in Yampi Desert. Spiders are generally "small" enemies in where they are fought in both games, being weaker, slower, and less durable than most of the random monsters that are also fought in their areas. Tarantula A Tarantula is a normal-sized variant with a yellowish-green abdomen and light green legs. Statistically, this monster has 108 HP, 144 Attack, 30 Defense, 52 Agility, and 5 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury Resistance rating of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 95. A Tarantula can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Spider Web: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill projects an image of a compact spider web at the position of a targeted Adept, which has a chance of lowering the Adept's Defense Rating by 25%. * Poison Fang: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where a glowing green holographic image of a pair of jaws chomps at the position of a targeted Adept once, dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack with an additional chance of inflicting Poison on the affected target. Felling a Tarantula yields 58 EXP, 81 coins, and there’s a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Antidote. If felled by the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 72 EXP and 105 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/4. They can be fought in the lower levels of Altin Peak. Even though its attack rating is practically as high as a Rat Warrior, the Tarantula is still weaker than other monsters in the other statistical areas, so it should not be difficult to deal even with large groups of these with area-of-effect offensive Psynergy. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Recluse A Recluse is a larger variant with a violet abdomen and dark blue legs. Statistically, this monster has 221 HP, 323 Attack, 122 Defense, 109 Agility, and 4 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury Resistance rating of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 95. A Recluse can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 3 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Rabid Fang: Used 3 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where a glowing red holographic image of a pair of jaws chomps at the position of a targeted Adept once, dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack with an additional 36 damage points. The attack also has a chance of inflicting Deadly Poison on the affected target. * Spider Web: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill projects an image of a compact spider web at the position of a targeted Adept, which has a chance of lowering the Adept's Defense Rating by 25%. Felling a Recluse yields 243 EXP, 153 coins, and there’s a 1/64 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Unicorn Ring. If felled by the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 315 EXP and 198 Coins, and the chance it will drop its item becomes 1/16. Recluse can be fought in the later "dungeon" portion of Venus Lighthouse as one of the "final" random monsters of the game. The Recluse continues the theme of its two predecessors, being the statistically lowest of the monsters in the area it is fought randomly throughout. It is certainly the easiest to deal with, even though you might fight rather large amounts of them at a time. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun | Category:Monsters that drop rare items Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance